The Cullen Diaries
by littlemisscullen15
Summary: the cullens recount parts of life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carlisle

Monday 12th may

For a vampire I have major control over my hunger. I work as a doctor and on this very day I saw the image of an angel with long blonde hair, huge crystal blue eyes. She wore a white and blue striped top with a gold sequinned anchor on and skinny jeans with dolly shoes. She was one of them people you never forget. She walked to the front desk and asked for directions. I walked to the desk and said "where is this young lady off to I can take her."

The receptionist smiles "well dear this is Doctor Cullen and Doctor Cullen this is Lucy may potter."

I smile "well Lucy where are you off too."

She spoke so sweetly "room 15b"

I guide her and ask "15b the injury follow up appointment rooms so what injury did you have?"

She replied "I used to be head cheerleader till they dropped me from the top of the pyramid and I snapped my tendon."

I say "well this is your lucky day I am in there all day." I open the door of 15b "after you miss potter."

She walked in and followed and I closed the door.

She smiles "thank you."

I checked to see the recovery. I comment "well recovered." She smiled at me "Lucy so you're a cheerleader."

She corrected "I was a cheerleader."

I couldn't help myself after that. My mind whirled with pictures of her in a cheerleader uniform. I had her pinned at the wall. I kissed her and it felt so deep that our souls connected. The kiss stopped and I looked into her eyes.

I say "what am I doing? I'm kissing an angel whilst married with 5 kids." She looks shocked "it was great to meet you Lucy."

By lunch break I was hungry for her. I wanted her. I was sat outside in a shaded picnic table opposite my wife and I wanted her. My wife was wearing her purple frilled top pencil skirt and strappy heels. She looked gorgeous. I admit "Esme sweetie I need to talk to you about something." She took my hands and held them on top of the table and smiles supportively."I kissed a patient earlier and I want to see her right now."

Esme smiles "young and beautiful?"

I reply "yeah she was beautiful."

Esme replied hesitantly "see you later yeah?"

I smiled as she walked away

Esme

I support my husband through everything but if it means I'm losing him that I can't support. She walked into his work he kissed her and now he admits it to me. At least he is honest. I sit in the kitchen and look through our photo album. The times when he couldn't love anyone else. I was his world. I admire his attitude to control his hunger. From behind someone hugs me close and kisses my cheek.

"Hello baby." Carlisle says "I got the afternoon off."

I smile hiding my upset "that's great."

Carlisle seriously "Esme dear what's up?"

I admit "I'm losing you aren't I. for a young pretty girl and she's probably blonde."

Carlisle says "she used to be a blonde cheerleader. Used to be. She isn't anymore. Anyway if you met her you would understand."

I scream at him "I don't want to meet her. I want you to understand you'll end up tearing this family apart."

Carlisle calmly "I won't rip us apart. She is like a daughter than a lover."

I say taken back "what?"

Once all the kids are home Carlisle walked into the dining room. The blonde girl behind her. She had huge blue eyes.

Alice smiles "Lucy may potter."

Lucy says "that's your father."

Jasper smiles "didn't know that did you?"

My anger to her went away she has that sort of lovable way to her. I think she may be pixie they have a very lovable factor about them that she has as well. I want her as a daughter. I want her to be there to see every day and to really get to know her. Her beauty is indescribable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice

Tuesday 13th may

I can see the future at times. My gift. My recent vision was of Lucy. Better keep it quiet in case I interpreted it wrongly. Well school should be fun I guess. Parents trusted me to do this. I get out the car and skip towards Lucy. I hug her close.

I whisper so seriously "Lydia us Cullens are vampires." She smiled "the grudge between the blacks and the Cullens has gone on centuries and will probably last many more centuries."

She asked "why?"

I explain "the vampires and the werewolves are mortal enemies and this is because the ancestors fought over some land and the land got split in two this is the vampire section and the werewolves want this land and we are standing up and this is our territory so stay well away from jacob he is trouble."

She admits "I went the the la push secondry and he was really ignarrant so I'll be staying well away."

Alice sighs "your vampire material."

Lucy laughed "course I am vampires are trustworthy." Jasper and the others were walking towards us "werewolves are dumpster mutts."

Rosalie freezes turns and beams at lucy "we'll get on a lot better now."

Lucy smiles "because I hate the blacks?"

Rosalie pleased "oh yes."

We all headed to assembly. We got seated and because we was early we continued our chat. Lucy looked down ashamed at first. I asked "lucy? Whats up?"

Lucy lifted her top to reveal a tattoo on her right side hip of the teeth marks of a vampire bite with blood dripping from it and grey round it where the blood had drained from. She admitted quietly "I had it done privately a year ago. I've always believed in vampires."

Jasper laughs "it's good."

Rosalie seriously "by the placing I'd say low enough its not visable with a bikini."

Lucy gasps "your right."

Some unknown boy got on one knee right near us.

"lucy." Lucy looked at him. "will you marry me."

Lucy shocked "yes."

He puts the ring on her finger my vision had come true. He went bright red and left. I may be short but I picked her up and spun her round happily.

Edward asked "whose he?"

Lucy smiles "a primary school friend."

All I know is she's got someone to make her feel so special but she won't give us any hint or clue who that special guy is I really want to know.

Jasper

I have low control over my hunger but one thing I do know is that lucy has so much beauty I couldn't face to bite her. After assembly was over lucy and I have Pe. We got changed into our black shorts and lemon shirts. I understand why she is called an angel now. Another girl asks her something and she slides into the splits.

Mr. Bryce snaps "jasper stop drooling and looking gormless."

It was because of lucy she took my breath away. She got up and came to me bounced onto his hip and hugged him tight

Lucy smiles "glad you like me can I see if you can do something."

I grinned "sure."

She bounced down and instructed "hold your arms in the air and let me guide you."

I did that and she lent me back till my hands touched the ground

She said giggily "yay you can do a crab."

She pulled me up and kissed me on the lips. So soft. So smooth. So breath taking. She strolled away. I wanted another kiss. She is up something no one can kiss like that then leave being a human there is something weird about her.

Once I get of Pe Alice is there and I hug her close and admit in whisper "Lucy kissed me so passionately and walked away there is something about her she isn't human there's something more."

Alice whispers back "she did the same with Carlisle."

Alice and I headed to Carlisle's work and we walked into his office and sat down.

Alice burst out "something is weird about lucy."

Jasper continues "no one can kiss so passionately and yet be human there's something more to her."

Carlisle sighs "Esme thinks she is pixie."

Jasper laughs "I saw her ears they aren't pointy."

Whatever lucy is she is amazing and has a secret just what is it? hope that time will only tell us what it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle

Wednesday 14th may

I spent the whole night from when I got home in my study flicking through books what is weird about Lucy. 7:50. Ten minutes before I need to head out to work. A picture on my wall catches my eye. It was when I was first a doctor but wait she was in the background. The one of me in the Volturi she's there. I look at every picture she's there. I call for the family and they file in I point her out in every picture.

"Lucy is in them all." Alice comments.

I say "exactly but there is defiantly something non human about her."

Esme sighs "don't ask her unless you're wrong?"

Alice skipped out and appeared back in with an envelope.

She passes me it and I opened to see a card in it saying_ the Cullen family, you are invited to the Port Angeles hall for the wedding of Lucy may potter on the 17__th__ may._

I beam "well on Saturday we'll find out her mysterious man."

Rosalie laughs "that's close then."

I leave for work.

Lucy may potter.

Saturday 17th may

The day of truth is here. The Cullens treat me like a daughter till they find out and I expect to be invisible to them. I got in my purple wedding dress with the black netting on black heels and a black veil. I walked down the aisle for Caius to stand up. He takes my hand.

After the ceremony I went towards the Cullens.

Carlisle smiles "you're married."

I ask hesitantly "you're not mad?"

Esme laughs "Caius is the youngest and needed someone its fine."

I whisper "Aro did my tattoo and I am immortal like you."

Caius walks to us.

Caius smiles putting his arm round me "so what you talking about."

I smile "I was just telling them I'm immortal too."

Caius smiles "but what you are makes you sound horrible."

I admit "It does but I'm a fallen angel."

Rosalie confused "fallen?"

I continue "humans go to purgatory the middle of heaven and hell. Vampires rarely die. Angels are supposed to be in heaven but fallen angels live, die have the same look but new name and it goes over again."

Caius admits "I bit her so the poison can stop her regenerating."

Emmett smiles "good idea."

Carlisle adds "that's why you're in the background of all my pictures."

I smile "the doctor picture Ida Smith the Volturi slave Nancy."

Caius confused "what?"

I'm a fallen angel and married to a vampire. The Cullens aren't mad and I'll be off to Italy. Not long now. I am praying for my life to be intact with what's happening. My life will be different no more death just this one life.

Rosalie

I have the best style out of us but Lucy looks absolutely beautiful. Married to Caius and an actual angel. She is so amazing and that's hard for me to say. Caius ran somewhere dragging Lucy with him. They look like a loveable couple.

Lucy walks back wearing black shorts white vest top and black conversers. I ask "where's your wedding dress."

Lucy replies "hung up it was irritating my back."

Esme smiles "you still look beautiful."

Lucy sighs "my back is so itchy."

She looks taller. Wait she is floating and she has huge elegant white wings. The whole hall went silent.

Esme starts clapping everyone else slowly joined in

Lucy says "Caius you made me a full angel."

So cute so amazing and she is so unique.


End file.
